a little twist
by cataclysmicangels
Summary: Lucy was not going to lose. But buy winning she caused something so unexpected. One shot. Rated K. More info inside


**Hi this is cataclysmic angels, this will be a rewrite of the end of the naval battle from the GMG . Hope you enjoy!**

**Loke spells ' '**

**Lucy spells italic**

**Minerva spells bold **

**Lucy P.O.V**

We were the last two people in the water, my heart was pounding hard against my chest. I clenched onto my whip and heard my team, my family cheering me on giving me strength and hope that I can win. I looked up at Minerva and smirked I had about 65% of my magic left since I only summoned Aquarius and Aries, Virgo came on her magic but nobody has to know that now do they hehe. I pulled 2 gold keys out of my pouch calling them to my side at once. Two bright lights appeared beside me it was Gemi, Mini, and Loke. They new the game plan Loke assualted Minerva ' regualous blast' **eru dome ' **lion brilliance' **finit lit **. I looked at Gemi and Mini and nodded, they turned into me and we held our hands together we chanted

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

Our surrounding area turned into a galaxy and all 88 stars hit Minerva her blood curdiling scream echoed in the stadium. Quickly I yelled Lucy kick and I kicked her out of the ring. I was exhausted that spell takes alot outa ya. Soon after the shock wore off the announcer proclaimed me the winner. Cheers surronded me I carefully I knew I was going to faint soon but I was going to get down first, just as I was stepping out my legs gave way my body dropped to the ground blackness finaly surronded me.

I opened my eyes slowly, I was in the infirminy. I saw team a and b crashed on beds, against the wall, and on the floor even Laxus was there. Carefully so I didnt disturb anyone I walked torwards the door opening and closing it quietly. I made my way to the Sabertooth infirminy slowly so I dont hurt myself. Knowing this was Sabertooth I had my keys and whip for protection.

I made it to their door and looked in the door it was just her team with her, all of them were awake . I knocked on the door, their memory mage Rufus Lore opened the door " why are you here Ms. Heartfilia" he asked " no need for honorifics just call me Lucy and I wish to talk to Ms. Minerva please " I requested. He looked at Minerva and she nodded, he made room for me to enter the room. When I entered the rest of his team but Minerva glared or scowled at my presence. I was looking straight at Minerva when I said " I'm sorry Ms . Minerva" after a few gapping secounds even from Rogue. " for what? " she questioned " for your injuries, I was stupid to use that spell because if you put enough magic in it it could kill and im sorry if you get punished by your master should've let you win I knew I wouldn't get punished. I was selfish for not thinking about your conciquence for losing or getting secound place." I committed ashamed. All of them looked at me intell we heard sniffing. We all turned to the noise surprisingly it was Minerva crying with a huge grin on her face , she moitioned me to come closer. As soon as I did she pulled me into a hug I stiffened but relaxed and hugged her back with a soft smile on my face. After a few minutes of crying joyful tears we pulled away from each other. We looked at the boys with their dumb founded expressions, in sync we broke out laughing her laugh sounded like wind blowing chimes. Once we calmed down, she stated happily " thank you lucy, for coming and thank you for understanding, can we be best friends , you can call me min min and I can call you lulu if thats okay! Yes to everything min min and if you dony like like Sabertooth anymore you will always be welcome at Fairytail and that goes for all of you ,okay. " I proclaimed to the everyone in the small room. Bright smiles were soon on everyones faces, " but sadly right now I have to get back to my team, but you have to promise me that we can meet at 3pm today at the lunar cafe okay." I said. I made my way out of the room knowing I would see them again today. I walked back to the Fairytail infirminy only to find them sleeping happily.

No ones p.o.v

The sabers and the fairy did infact meet up that day, the fairy got closer to everyone epically a certain shadow dragon slayer. A few days later Fairytail won the GMG soon after the sabers joined their fairy friend and became fairy's themselves and a few years later they were married. Lucy and Rogue, natsu and lissana, gray and juvia, and many others. All because of a shocking apology.

**I hope you loved it, sorry for any spelling errors have a great day**


End file.
